A Proximity based service (ProSe) supports group communication between devices in disaster situations, e.g., earthquake, tsunami, tornado, etc., where it is difficult to perform disaster rescue via existing infrastructure network communication, so that the devices can transmit the disaster situation information to each other, thereby ensuring public safety.
Despite such advantages, when proximity based services are not equipped with stability in terms of security, they may allow an entity with malicious intent to transmit incorrect information to users in a particular group. This may cause great confusion. Therefore, it is more important for proximity services to be equipped with security for public safety or group communication.
Although conventional communication systems have been configured to perform D2D communication via existing infrastructures, they have disadvantages, e.g., disclosure of security information related to user equipment (terminals), difficulty in operation, etc. Therefore, systems and schemes for setting or managing security for D2D group communication are required, while overcoming problems, such as security weakness, communication inefficiency, etc.